tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Down at the Station
Down at the Station is a series of informative live-action segments featured on Thomas and Friends DVDs in the UK and in between episodes on PBS in the US, as well as the official Thomas and Friends YouTube channel. They are produced by Leighton Cheal and directed by Ben Hall. In the series, real operating railways are presented, showing what passengers do during journeys, and informing viewers of what railway staff do at work. The first videos of the series were filmed at the Lakeside and Haverthwaite Railway and the Llangollen Railway. Since the seventeenth season, these segments have been renamed Mr. Perkins' Railway and are hosted by Mr. Perkins. Segments * Passengers (Hero of the Rails DVD; UK and AUS) * The Railway Line (Creaky Cranky DVD; UK) * Water (Misty Island Rescue DVD; UK and AUS) * Whistle (Wobbly Wheels and Whistles DVD; UK) * Steam Engine (The Lion of Sodor DVD; UK) * Morning (Pop Goes Thomas DVD; UK, Season 16 (Digital Download) "A Friend in Need"; US'')'' * Diesel Engines (Day of the Diesels DVD; UK and AUS, Season 16 (Digital Download) "All Together Now"; US) * Driver (The Birthday Express DVD; UK) * The Guard/The Conductor (US) (Thomas in Charge! DVD; UK, Season 16 (Digital Download) "If a Job's Worth Doing"; US) * Fireman (Up, Up and Away! DVD; UK) * Coal (Merry Winter Wish DVD; UK) * The Level Crossing (Rescue On the Rails DVD; UK, Season 16 (Digital Download) "Let it Snow"; US'')'' * The Signalman (Curious Cargo; UK) * Going Backwards (Sticky Situations; UK) * The End of the Line/End of the Line (US) (Go Go Thomas! DVD; UK, Season 16 (Digital Download) "Don't Give Up"; US) * Evening (Muddy Matters DVD; UK) * Points (Merry Christmas, Thomas! DVD; UK) * Engines (Big Bang Surprise DVD; UK) * The Engine Shed (Official Thomas and Friends YouTube Channel; UK, Season 16 (Digital Download) "Chuffing with Pride"; US) * The Engineer/The Workman (Official Thomas and Friends YouTube Channel; UK) Trivia * In the segment "Evening" you can see a locomotive made up to look like Thomas in a shot of the yards. Goofs * At the end of the original "Whistle" segment, the camera on top of an engine's roof gets knocked over by a tree branch. This was later cut from the video. * "The End of the Line" was renamed "End of the Line" in the US, but Michael Brandon still says "The End of the Line". * During "Fireman", a camera crane and a cameraman are seen. * When the driver first uncouples the engine in "The End of the Line", the locomotive is facing away from the carriages, but in the next shot the locomotive is facing towards the carriages (its reflection is in the carriage window). Videos File:Down at the Station - Passengers File:Down at the Station - The Railway Line File:Down at the Station - Water File:Down at the Station - Whistle File:Down at the Station - Steam Engine File:Down at the Station - Morning File:Down at the Station - Diesel Engines File:Down at the Station - Driver File:Down at the Station - The Guard File:Down at the Station - Fireman File:Down at the Station - Coal File:Down at the Station - Level Crossing File:Down at the Station - The Signalman File:Down at the Station - Going Backwards File:Down at the Station - The End of the Line File:Down at the Station - Evening File:Down at the Station - Points File:Down at the Station - Engines File:Down at the Station - The Engine Shed File:Down at the Station - The Engineer Category:Interactive Segments Category:HiT Entertainment